Light and Dark
by Recaria
Summary: A princess by the name of Recaria finds her true self and discovers the secrets of her worst enemies.


**Hello, welcome to my first main story! First of all, yes my character's name is the same as my user. It is a name I use quite often and this is kind of her story and character development and what not. I am not great at writing, but I do have a lot of crazy story ideas. Hope you like my story**

 **ouo**

The air is quiet. Too quiet.

The sound of small feet shuffling through fallen leaves dots the air. The aroma of autumn-like weather is pushed through the air as wind picks up and slows down. Grey clouds smother any light from the sun trying to poke through, but somehow gives off a sense of brightness as one walks through the crisp air.

A young girl in a long-sleeved lilac dress wanders through the lovely plains field with hands behind her back. Long brown hair that normally reaches her lower waist dances in the wind behind her, showing off her pointed elven ears to the world. She stops on a hill, dark grey-blue eyes darting back and forth scanning the vast land ahead of her. Carefully eyeing the distant treeline, she places a hand to her fancy teal choker around her neck. A single small aquamarine crystal in the center of the decorated fabric gives off a faint light.

A solid three minutes go by.

After a few extra glances, she turns around and begins to walk back to civilization. The gem glow dies down. She walks to a nearby dirt path and begins her journey home. Before she crosses a bridge near the city, she stops by and picks a strangely perfect apple from a tree, observing it and placing it in a small pouch hanging across her body.

She then continues to the city.

A large grey stone wall with a thick, golden decorated door stands between the girl and the other side. A man in an armored helmet and chest plate approaches her with a spear and shield. He bows his head and looks at her to speak.

"Hello Madam Recaria, welcome back to the city. Have you come across anything?"

Recaria shakes her head. "I have not. But I do suspect someone coming through the main forest trail within the next few days. Be on the lookout. Send some of your idle men to the field. I would play it safe if I were you."

The guard bows again. "Yes your highness. Right away." They exchange goodbyes and Recaria goes her way through the door, which is then opened immediately. Towns homes and shops litter the view, a humble castle towering above in the distance.

Princess Recaria quickly shuffles through a busy street of villagers. One elven creature after another. Men and women stop to greet the young princess, either to say hello or to bow. Two young children nearly bump into her and their poor and panic stricken mother runs over to scold them and apologizes profusely. Recaria lifts a hand, smiling. "It's alright really, I am the one who got in the way of their little game."

The mother protests, guiding her children away. "No, my children have been troublemakers today. They should not have been running in such a large group. I will take them home now. Bless you, kind princess." And she took them away.

Recaria smiles and shakes her head, returning to her task.

She makes a quick turn between two buildings, walks up to a door and knocks. An elderly woman cautiously opens the door. She peeks out and smiles, opening it wider.

"Hallo deary. How are ye? What brings you here?"

Recaria gives her a warm smile. "I am fine Stellata. Actually, I cannot hang around too long, but I wanted to come see how you were doing."

Stellata chuckles. "Well you are always welcome into my home, sweet princess. Do come in for the time you are here though." The old woman steps to the side and gestures inside.

Recaria steps inside, taking in the familiar scent of black tea. "Oh, I have something for you. It isn't much, but I thought you would appreciate it." She reaches into her pouch and pulls out the perfectly round, red-orange apple.

Stellata gingerly takes the fruit, observing it. "You found… a Talulot Apple. A fine one in fact." Her hand turns it to shine in the light. "They went out of season many weeks ago. How did you find this?"

Recaria shrugged. "I saw it on one of those trees outside town and grabbed it."

Stellata closes her eyes for just a moment then looks at the princess. "Thank you dear. Although, I hope you will realize that this predicts flames in the near future."

Recaria nods and looks down in thought. "I had a funny feeling you would sense destruction." Stellata smiles at the young girl and places a wrinkly but kind hand on her cheek. "You will protect us. I trust you will. You have proven yourself worthy at birth. Now go, share this knowledge with the king and queen. All three of you have to prepare for the worst."

"The worst? What else is going to happen?"

"In due time, little one. I have a feeling you are not to know at this point. Now run along. I just saw Yaila through the window." They both look outside the window. A woman in a short blue dress and dark blue hair was talking to an old vendor.

"Guess I should see what she wants. Take care, Stellata." Recaria and the old woman wave and she takes her leave, closing the door gently behind her. Yaila turns her face to glance at the princess and suddenly laughs loudly, startling the vendor. "Princess!"

Recaria is greeted with a strong hug and is nearly knocked over. "Okay okay Yaila, I was gone for two days calm down" she said as she hugged Yaila back in hopes of getting her off.

"I was just so worried! With all the rumors and all…"

"Rumors?"

"Yes! People are saying you saw enemies and had to hide out for several days. I see now that you're here that's not true, but still." She flips her sleek blue hair behind her shoulder and smiles proudly. "I saw you were talking to Ol' Stellata there."

"Haha yea, I found one of those weird apples she uses to see the future with, and also just to check up on her. I just wish her son would come back to see her. I am worried about her and cannot care for her if the opposing army keeps persisting."

Yaila thinks. "I am sure she will be fine. I can always have one of ours stay behind if we need to travel. Besides, we have some new recruits that could learn a thing or two from her."

"Yea that is true. Agh, we should probably go, I haven't reported to mother yet."

"Ah yes, they wanted to see you as soon as possible."

The two girls walk briskly up a long dirt road, turning onto a nice stone brick walkway that leads to the castle looming ahead.


End file.
